An Average Day
by Kittypride16
Summary: The day begins as an average day. That is until Elizabeth shows up. Will a little time in the kitchen make Ciel's day?


Ha ha… I have recently started being a beta to someone who loves this anime, I love anime but I didn't know of this one. Now I am only half done with the first season but couldn't resist not writing this. XD. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Ciel sat idle in his room; today was truly an average day. He had already practiced fencing and even had a dance lesson. So far five plates had been broken and there was a whole in the living room wall; but it was nothing that Sebastian couldn't handle. Within moments there was a knock on the study door.

"Excuse me," the butler said. He pushed the door open and entered the room. Moving quickly, he approached his black clad master. He then set down a tray and uncovered the silver, dome top. "Today I have prepared for you red velvet cake," he announced. He then swiftly lifted the plate from the tray and sat it in front of his eerily silent master. Ciel examined his butler for a second. Like normal he had on his regular black suit, flawless as always, and his gold pocket watch. Ciel then turned from him to the sweet red tinted cake that sat in front of him.

"So have you finished fixing everything yet?" he asked. He then took his first bite refraining from showing any emotion or praise the cake could have brought. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his butler frown while checking his watch. "That reminds me, it has been too quiet. Where are the others?" he questioned.

"They are in the back, I allowed them the task of washing that d—dog," Sebastian answered. The word dog was spoken almost as if it were cursed of forbidden. Ciel's mouth turned upward into a grin while silently imagining Sebastian having to wash the dog. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted. The doors to the study flew open and a maid with red hair, also clad in black fell in front of the two.

"It's horrible! Horrible!" she shouted. Both the butler and master shared a look. Obviously something was going on that Sebastian didn't even know about.

"What's wrong, Meilin?" Ciel asked. He then finished his last bit of cake and set down his fork. Sebastian gingerly removed the plate and fork and set if back on his serving tray and covered it with the dome. They both stood awaiting an explanation. "Well?" Ciel urged.

"!" a girl's voice cheered. Within seconds, the young master was being swung in circles by no one other than Elizabeth Middleford. Sebastian eyebrow rose but he made no effort to save his master from the young lady. Finally after a few seconds he was placed back on the ground.

"What are you doing here Elizabeth?" Ciel asked. He straightened his shirt and looked back at her for acknowledgement. "Didn't I ask you to call before coming over?" he questioned. Elizabeth tinted red and stuck her lip out to pout.

"So rude Ciel, I was just coming over to cheer you up," she replied. Once again the butler and master shared a clueless look.

"Cheered up?" he repeated questionably. The girl nodded and spun in a circle. She curtsied slightly before looking back up frowning.

"Yes, you have been sad. I can tell, you still aren't smiling. I have decided to hold a ball. Unfortunately, I still need to redecorate your house a little. It is so dark," she trailed off. A smile graced her features though. "Well, no matter. Paula and I can handle that, you just wear this, ok?" she questioned. Her eyes were huge as she pleaded with her cousin and handed him a black suit bag.

"N—"

"I think that is a fine idea," his butler interrupted. He then smiled, making the girl cheer with glee. The other three butlers of the Phantomhive residence jumped from behind a column and cheered as well. Ciel let out a deep sigh while glaring at his butler. "Who is invited?" Sebastian asked.

"Well just us," Elizabeth answered. Sebastian smiled once more and excused himself from the room. Shortly after, he was followed out by Elizabeth whom was barking out orders to the other staff members. Ciel took a deep breath as he fell on the bed. The black bag beside him bounced from his weight. After a quick exhale Ciel unzipped the black bag and a red tailored suit with a matching red hat appeared.

"Great," Ciel mumbled. He re-zipped and there was another faint knock on the door.

"Excuse me," came the sly voice. As the door was pushed open a frown fell upon Ciel's face. "I was just coming to announce that the decorations have been prepared and the ball with start in a few minutes. Sebastian announced with a smile. Ciel stood there staring at him blankly. The butler's smile turned into more of a grin as he watched his master's reaction. "Do you need help dressing?" he asked. Still Ciel said nothing but keep his cold glare. "I see, well I will let them know you are arriving shortly," he said. He then turned for the exit. Within the first two steps he caught the dart whizzing towards his head.

"It will do you well to remember that I am the king, the pawns shouldn't move until I order them too." The butler and his master met eyes. "Oh and remember Sebastian, you are a pawn," Ciel hissed. Sebastian gave a small grin from the warning and took his leave. Once dressed Ciel headed down stairs to an actual violinist and at the bottom of the staircase stood Elizabeth.

"You're late," she reprimanded. Ciel sighed as he reached the ground beside her. "Well I guess it is ok. Aren't you going to ask me to dance?" she asked. She then smooth the wrinkles out of her frilled pink dress and fidgeted with her white gloves.

"Hn," Ciel answered. He then took her hand and the went to the center of the old ball room. For once Sebastian's dance lessons paid off as the two danced flawlessly across the tiled floor. The cadence was beginning to stick in Ciel's head. "1,2,3…1,2,3…1,2,3."

"Isn't this great?" Elizabeth asked. He opened his eyes in time to see Sebastian dance past with Paula. She seemed to be really red and pale in the handsome butler's hands. Ciel still didn't understand the reason why all the girl's reacted to him this way. Of course, he could be charming, but every girl? Just then the timer rang from the kitchen. "Yay!" the girl squealed. She then dragged Ciel to the kitchen with her. When she opened the oven there was a dozen flowered shaped cookies. Ciel stared at them for a moment before they triggered a flash back.

* * *

"Ciel, are you hungry?" A orange haired lady with grey eyes asked. The little boy dropped the little animal figurines beside the ark and ran towards the tray that his mom carried.

"They're flowers," he mumbled. The little Ciel then bit two petal and smiled.

"Yes, your aunt and I made them when we were kids. What do you think?" she asked. The little boy rubbed his stomach enthusiastically and reached for another. The mother just chuckled.

"Rachel, come here," a male's voice called. The mother looked back and smiled at Ciel father.

"I'll be back, you enjoy these, ok?" she said. Then she left.

* * *

"Are you ok?" Elizabeth asked. She then placed one hand on his head.

"Fine," he mumbled. He then grabbed a cookie and bit down on two petals. The strong taste of sugar and cinnamon melted on his tongue. They were still good after all these years.

"Ciel, we're locked in," Elizabeth called. Ciel finally joined her at the door and pulled on it as well. He let out a grunt.

"Sebastian, I am here," he called. Immediately they heard footsteps from the other side of the door.

"Yes, my lord?" Sebastian called.

"Find the key and unlock the door," he ordered. The footsteps immediately retreated. The girl fiddled with her figures for a moment and looked up to face Ciel. "What's wrong?" Ciel asked. Noting her red face he placed his hand to her forehead gently.

"Nothing, it's just that…I mean," the girl hesistated once more.

"Don't worry, Sebastian should have un—"he was cut off guard. His mouth fell open as he felt her lips moving softly on his. Then she was gone. Even though it took only a few seconds, it seemed like a lot longer to Ciel who stood there staring at the open window which his cousin had just departed. Ciel leaned on the kitchen door and it feel open sending him to the ground. He looked upward to see his butler's grin.

"You knew, and why wouldn't you open the door?" he half yelled. Sebastian bowed slowly and then lifted his head again.

"Well, you told me to only unlock it, I was just heading your words, I shouldn't do anything else before my king commands me," he replied. Ciel sat on the floor against the door dumbfounded. Today was truly not an average day anymore.

* * *

Well, I hope you liked it. I know it is a pretty short one-shot, but I want to finish watching the anime now lol. So yeah, review and let me know what you think. Also tell me if you think I should continue to write for this anime. Thankx for reading. :D


End file.
